The Lullaby
by swm500free
Summary: ONE SHOT! HGDM Here's a preview It starts with a prophecy from Merlin himself. Love Conquers all. That was all that was found. For these two they proved that Love does conquer all even evil. Based on the Brad Paisley Song Whiskey Lullaby


The Lullaby

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters of Settings the all belong to J.K. Rowling. And the Song Whiskey Lullaby is NOT mine- it belongs to Brad Paisley, and Allison Krauss.

THIS STORY IS GRAPHIC

* * *

A love that conquers is something that people try to find and do but lose sight of it sooner or later. Their story isn't any more special, but it is a story that needs to be told.

It starts with a prophecy from Merlin himself. Love Conquers all was all that was found. For these two they prove that Love does conquer all- even evil. It is story of sadness and remorse, a story where evil is defeated, at the sacrifice of love.

**Draco**

_I hate him. I loved her so much and all he wants me to do is serve is lord. _

_All I wanted in life is to find love, and I have found it. I found a muggle drink similar to Fire Whiskey called Jack Daniels. I will drink away me pain if I have to. I will forget that life even exists. _

**Hermione**

_The moment I find happiness it is taken from me. I love him. I miss him. I need him to survive. I don't feel like living. I want to stay in this room forever and try to forget. I found a new friend in my sad existence, Jack Daniels. I want to forget. I hope that if I can drink enough I will forget. _

The only thing they did have was the bottle of Jack Daniels to wash away the memories, the pain. They were soul mates, separated by obligation. It tore them apart years had passed.

**Hermione**

_I drowned myself in alcohol, mostly whiskey, sometimes rum, or even vodka._

**Draco**

_All I wanted to do was drink and forget. I would go out with my father on Death Eater meetings, but if I didn't have to go anywhere I wouldn't._

"_**We watched them drink their pain, away- a little at a time. But they never could get drunk enough to get each other off their minds until that night…" **_

(My slightly altered version of Whiskey Lullaby)

**Hermione**

_6 years have passed. The pain is still there but I have managed to move on with life. Luckily the AA meetings have been there. They have been my saving grace. That was until the night that he came back into my life. _

She had moved to Seattle and he had left completely after the Death of his father.

**Draco**

_I moved to Greece two years ago when I heard that she was dating someone new. It's been 6 years, and I think about her constantly. The last two years have been hard. I am sober, and have started putting back the pieces of my life. _

How were they supposed to know that they were closer now than before? How were they supposed to know that they were going to see each other one last time?

Who knew that they were both in Seattle at the same time and were going to be at the same bar?

**Both**

"Hermione there is someone here that I want you to meet. I met him on my trip to Greece last summer. He was the only other person that spoke English on the Island."

"Alright, Elaine lets get this over with" replied Hermione. She was dressed rather conservatively. She wanted the bottle tonight but she wasn't going to let temptation get to her.

"Let me find him." With that her bubbly co-worker left her at the bar. Her thoughts started going back to the days when they where still together and in love.

_"Hermione, will you marry me?" It was Valentines Day, and they had been together for 2 years already. "Draco! Of course! Oh I love you!_ _ The wedding was set and ready to happen he disappeared 2 days before the wedding. _

"Bartender can you get me one shot of Jack Daniels Please!" She called out to the bartender. _One drink isn't going to kill me._

Across the Bar

"Drake!"

"Elaine, how are you tonight?"

"I am great! Hey I have a friend that I want you to meet. She is really shy and quite but really book smart."

"Alright…" he replied in his heavy British accent.

He started following Elaine to the bar when he thought of Hermione.

_"Draco, do you have your vows written?" It was 3 days before the wedding. "Of course my love, how could I have forgotten?" I was kidnapped the next day. _

"Hermione I want you to meet---"

"DRACO!" She gasped at the sight of seeing the man that she loved and hadn't seen in 6 years.

"Hermione." He whispered when he heard her voice.

"How do you two know each other?" Elaine asked.

"It's him"

"It's her." They said together.

Draco turned around to get the bartenders attention, when he turned back around she was gone.

**Hermione **

_I don't know why I had to leave but it hurt so much to see him. _

_Everything started crashing in. All the work that I did to build up to now is gone. _

**Normal**

"Elaine it's been great. I better get going and find her." _I can tell that they are still hurt by the past. They need to find out what happened, and try to piece together the past. _

"Of course Drake, it was good seeing you again."

**Draco **

_I slowly got up and left the bar, deciding to walk to my hotel, it's pretty cool outside tonight and the walk will help clear my head. _

**Normal**

"Pardon me." Draco said as he bumped into a young lady.

"It's ok Draco."

"Hermione-"

"Don't please if you wanted out you should have said something. I didn't know what to do after you left."

"It was never that. I was kidnapped! My father took me 2 days before the wedding! I never wanted to leave you!"

"Oh that's rich Draco! Why am I supposed to believe that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"I gotta go." She said and turned around and ran.

**Hermione **

_ I took the bottle of Jack out of the cabinet and I was finally able to drink away the memories. I walked to the dresser and pull out the pistol---- _

**Draco **

****_I saw her picture in the obituaries. Her funeral scheduled for today. I walked across the street to the bar and bought a bottle of Jack. For the first time in 6 years I was finally able to drink away the pain. I found my pistol and shot. _

They died within days of each other. Their love ended evil. It was the one that brought to houses together at the school they attended. It brought two families of different cultures together. And by doing those things a school was united, as well as two families as different as night and day.

* * *

Review to tell me your thoughts 


End file.
